While a chainsaw is a very useful tool it is also a very hazardous tool because of the presence of the rapidly moving saw chain that is supported on the saw bar that protrudes from the motor or engine propelling the chain. Very serious and sometimes fatal injuries have been caused by so called kickback of the saw bar resulting when the rapidly moving chain hits some rigid or immovable object and causes the forward portion of the saw bar to be propelled upwardly and backwardly towards the user so that the user is struck by the rapidly moving chain on the upper course of the saw bar. U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,297 provides one example of a safety guard designed to provide an intervening member between the saw chain and the user in the event of such kickback.